Episode 9940 (2nd December 2019)
Plot It's all change at No.9 as Hope returns to Bessie Street School and Jade packs to leave the household. They bid each other an emotional farewell. Amy and Asha nervously await the inaugural performance of Bugsy Malone. Daniel pesters the police about returning his stolen laptop. Peter is concerned at him being cooped up in the shop flat. Roy takes over Richard's care for the day while Nina goes to college. Emma and Seb have just sat down to their date at the Rovers when Sean reminds Emma that she has to write the questions for the evening's pub quiz. Seb offers to help out and they end up spending the date doing that. Michelle and Robert gather the Connors at the bistro to announce that they're getting married tomorrow, and the birthday party was a cover story. Jenny is miffed as they'd bought Robert an expensive present for his 50th and he's not even 49 yet. Robert asks Ali and Ryan to be his best men. They accept, with differing levels of enthusiasm. Vicky turns up, gunning for Robert. The sight of her baby bump leads the Connors to speculate on whether Robert is the father as they watch the couple row. Robert takes her to one side before she reveals the affair, leaving Michelle to field difficult questions from the family. Robert sees Vicky off once he gets her outside. Craig sees her recoil in pain when Robert grabs her by the arm. Vicky promises to take everything he owns. Seb learns more out about Emma as they write the questions, including the fact that she spent a lot of her childhood listening to Iron Maiden. Craig calls in at the flat with Daniel's laptop. Roy finds a load of unpaid bills at Richard's flat while searching for his backgammon board. Jade is disappointed to hear that Hope got on well at school. She shows little emotion as she departs No.9 for pastures new. Daniel is relieved to find his files untouched, including Sinead's videos. Seb and Emma share a kiss when Emma puts on a novelty mistletoe hat. Robert tells Michelle about Vicky's threat. Michelle stuns him by suggesting that he sign the bistro over to her so that Vicky can't touch it. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith Guest cast *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher *Richard Lucas - Paul Bown *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Richard Lucas's flat - Bedroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Vicky gatecrashes Robert and Michelle‘s gathering; Emma looks forward to her date with Seb; and Roy makes a discovery in Richard's flat. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,006,427 viewers (13th place). Category:2019 episodes